


Bother

by thecookiemomma



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts after TRF (221b)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bother

He sat in the chair, watching the rain, remembering running through London's streets, forgetting his cane at Angelo's, the mad, mad rush to find his flatmate before he did something completely stupid. He grinned for half a second, then recalled the rain falling on his face, hiding the hot tears. He inhaled sharply to prevent the tears from running down his cheeks now. Baker Street seemed so empty. 

John Watson stood up, moved to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, missing the random experiment parts in the fridge and cupboard. He sighed at the empty space, knowing that just a short few weeks ago, that cupboard was loaded with some powder he didn't even want to think about, and there had been fingernail clippings laid out right there on this counter in varying stages of fungal discoloration. He never expected to miss the mess. He missed it terribly. 

Everything was much simpler now. He picked up the milk every few days after work, and never found it left out, used up or expired. He drank tea at the same time every day, sat down, read his paper in peace, had drinks with Greg at the pub, shared biscuits and tea with Mrs. Hudson, and worked long hours at the clinic. Everything was so – normal. He missed the bother.


End file.
